She Will Be Loved
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Rachel returns to Lima with a new boyfriend. But Finn can tell something isnt right with this guy. Will he save her before its too late? Sorry bad summary. Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am back with another finchel story! I really hope you guys like my finchel writing! Anyway this story takes place about seven months after the finale. Review!**

It was the winter break after the seniors graduated and Mr. Shue decided that it would be good idea to have a glee club reunion.

He contacted all of the graduated seniors by some sort of communication.

Everyone was very quick to say yes. Well almost everyone Rachel wasn't so sure but decided to come anyway.

Everyone from glee club the previous year had agreed to meet in the choir room.

Almost everybody was there. The only person missing was Rachel which surprised everyone because Rachel was always the most excited about glee club.

**Finns POV: **

I'm really nervous about what will happen when Rachel walks through that door. She is probably going to be like super pissed when she sees I'm not in the army.

But my news will probably make up for it. I am going to get Rachel back and first things first take her on a super romantic date and then give her the news that I Finn Hudson got accepted with early admissions for NYU next year and will be moving to New York with her.

I don't know what I was thinking when I sent her on that train to New York but I finally pulled my head out of my ass and realized that without Rachel I'm lost and nothing works.

Oh here she is!

**End of Finns POV: **

In through the door walked Rachel Berry but not the same Rachel Berry that everyone loves.

She was much thinner and bonier than when they last saw her. Also paler and there were a few bruises on her face. Something just wasn't right.

"Hey Rach." Finn said shyly from the corner he was sitting in alone.

"Finn I thought you were in the army?" Rachel said in a shocked mixed with angry tone.

"I lied and I'm really sorry but I think I can make it up to you on a date tonight." Finn said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry Finn but I don't think I can do that." Rachel said with a sadness.

"Why not?" Finn asked really sadly.

But little did Finn know his answer was walking through the door.

"Hey babe." a tall guy with shaggy brown hair said as he put his arm around Rachel's waist.

Finn could have sworn that when that douche bag put his arm around her waist she winced he could see it. He could also feel she was hurting because after all they are tethered.

"Everyone I want you to meet my boyfriend Jake Andrews." Rachel said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Finns face fell the second she said boyfriend and wasn't referring to him. But he did have hope because he noticed that Rachel wasn't cuddling into his side like she used to do with him.

He wasn't going to give up that easily he loved this girl dammit and he never let her having a boyfriend stop him from going after her anyway.

He was Finn Hudson and he didn't give up that easy.

**A/N: Alright so just a few things. First of all I apologize for the bad writing but you guys know how hard first chapters are to write. Second of all this story isn't going to consist of alot of chapters so it will be done in about a month or so. Also for those of you who read Rachel Berry Has a Stalker I am thinking of writing a sequel what do you think? Sorry for the shortness next chapter will be longer. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter would have been out sooner if my computer hadn't deleted it. Also a few things before I start. First of all thank you for the reviews and alerts. Second of all after I am done with this story I will be making a sequel to Rachel Berry Has a Stalker. Review!**

**Finns Thoughts:**

Look at them Rachel with her perfect boyfriends arm draped around her shoulders. That should be my arm!

I always do this. I try to be a big shot doing what I think is best and then Rachel finds another guy and I'm left alone. This time is gonna be different and I'm gonna get her back. Me and Rachel belong together dammit!

**End of Finns Thoughts:**

"So Rachel how did you and Jake meet?" Quinn asked with pure interest.

"Well for the first month I was at NYADA I was upset and depressed because-. Well the reason really doesn't matter but my room mate was tired of me being all sad and depressed so she set me up on a blind date with Jake and we have been dating ever since." Rachel said trying to force a smile.

"I don't like blind dates. Because you never know what your getting and until they get there you compare them to past loves." Finn said giving Rachel a pointed look.

"Well Finn I happen to like the element of surprise that comes with blind dating. And as for the comparing them well I don't do that because there is probably a reason you two aren't together." Rachel said giving Finn a warning glare.

"Wait your Finn?" Jake asked as he was trying to get to know people better.

"Yeah I'm sure Rachel has told you all about me." Finn said with a cocky smirk and tone.

"Yeah she's told me you're her gay best friend."

Rachel had an evident look of panic after Jake said this. She quickly lowered her head being careful not to make eye-contact with anyone.

"Wait what? No no you must have me confused with Kurt. I am most definitely not gay."

"No she told me you guys were gay step brothers."

"Really?" Finn asked with a hint of anger and sarcasm.

"Yeah is there a problem?"

"Well it's just that I'm not her gay best friend. Actually I am her ex-fiancé and no we didn't break up because I'm gay we broke up because I sent her on a train to New York."

Rachel was really trying to avoid eye contact now. She was hoping that if she stayed still and held her breath she would be invisible. No such luck.

"Unbelievable! Rachel hallway now!" Rachel nervously obliged.

**Finns Thoughts:**

Her gay best friend! Really!

That guy is a jerk. Maybe she did have reason to tell him that or maybe she is still pissed at me. Well either way I don't like it.

That guy gives me like really bad vibes. Like the way he ordered Rachel to go into the hallway with him. What a freaking douche!

**End of Finns thoughts:**

They all heard some yelling and squealing coming from the hallway. They just assumed they were having a little fight but Finn needed to see for himself.

"Hey guys I'll be right back."

Finn was expecting yelling or crying or something but not this. By the time Finn got there he saw Rachel pushed against a locker with Jake hovering over her.

"Don't you ever lie to me again!" Jake shouted at Rachel.

"I-I'm sorry." Rachel said choked breaths trying to stop herself from crying.

Just as Jake was about to raise his hand as if he were to slap her Finn knew it was time to intervene.

"Hey! Don't touch her!"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are telling me not to touch my girlfriend?" Jake said with an angry yet amused expression.

"The guy who doesn't want to see the girl he lov-cares about get hurt!" Finn said catching himself from saying the "L" word.

"Fine! You know what I'm not doing this here! Rachel we will finish this when you get back to the hotel room." Jake said almost sadistically

After Jake left everything was tense and still and silent.

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"No problem. But do me a favor Rachel? Don't go back to that hotel room." Finn said with complete seriousness.

"He really isn't a bad guy he just has a little bit of a temper." Rachel said almost trying to convince herself.

"Well whatever Rachel still don't go back you could hurt really badly. If I hadn't stepped in here you would have gotten slapped if not anything worse."

"Why do you think you can tell me what to do?"

"Because Rachel I-"

"You what care about me? That was humiliating back there. You saying all you do is you care about. It's like last year never happened. Finn it's like a slap in the face!"

"No rach I love you. I love you so much that I said that so you wouldn't get hurt worse than you were going to. I couldn't let that happen. But don't sit there telling me that I don't love you. I love you so much that I would give up my life for you."

Rachel wasn't sure what to say. All she really wanted to do was kiss him. So that's what she did she acted on impulse and began a hot passionate kiss that lasted about twenty seconds.

"I'm sorry Finn. Don't tell anyone about this please. Especially not Jake." Rachel said gathering her stuff getting ready to leave.

"Why?" Finn said trying to get her to admit Jake was bad news.

"Just please Finn." Rachel said leaving.

She left so fast Finn didn't even get another chance to tell her to stay.

A/N: Okay so I'm actually pretty excited about this. By the way I have already started the first chapter for the sequel to Rachel Berry Has a Stalker. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I really hope you're enjoying this story. It may be longer than I anticipated but I am not really sure yet. Sorry for the long wait I am really bad at updating. Review!**

When Rachel returned to her hotel room she was still reeling from her and Finn's kiss so she completely forgot about all of the drama with Jake.

"So you're finally back? It's about freaking time!" Jake screamed at her the minute he realized Rachel was there.

"Jake I-I'm really sorry I just needed to think."

"Well what did you think about?" Jake said a little louder than necessary while inching toward Rachel.

"Jake please calm down I don't like it when you yell." Rachel shakily said.

"Oh I'm sorry but you know what I don't like? I don't like it when my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend decides to interject himself into a private conversation!" Jake said as pushed Rachel up against a wall.

"H-he was just trying to be a good friend."

"No he was trying to get back in your pants!" Jake said tightening his grip so hard on Rachel's arm that it was sure to leave a mark.

"Jake you're hurting me." Rachel sobbed.

"Well my dear I'm just trying to simply train you. Like you would an animal." Jake said as he swung his hand across her face.

"Now let's just move on from this. Come give me a hug."Jake said switching from being extremely angry to loving and caring. Rachel scared of what would happen if she said no reluctantly did as he said.

"You know I only do that because it's what's best for our relationship right?"

"Of course." Rachel lied.

The next day Rachel did her best to cover up the multicolored welt on the side of her face. She completely forgot about the very visible marks on her arm.

"Jake I'm going to my glee reunion I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok but if I find out you did something you weren't supposed to then we will have another little training session tonight."

Rachel just pretended she didn't hear that and she sauntered out the door on her way to see some of her favorite people in the world.

On her drive there she cried. She cried so hard not just because of Jake but because of what she had become. She cried because of Finn and how much she loves and misses him. But most importantly she cries because she was trapped in her life and couldn't figure a way out.

As she pulled into the schools parking lot she quickly wiped away any remaining tears in the process also unknowingly wiping away any makeup.

As she entered the choir room she noticed she was the last to arrive. Also the unusual fact that. all eyes were on her.

Then she realized why. She didn't reapply her makeup after her sobbing session in the car.

"What the hell happened to you berry?" Puck the first one to ask the question that was on everyones mind. Well everyone's but Finn. Finn knew exactly what had happened and he had warned her.

"I uh dropped a bowl on my head trying to get it out of the cupboard you know me too proud to ask for help." Rachel once again lied.

"Well that doesn't explain those marks on your arm?" Quinn questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah Jake was trying to move me out of the way of the bowl by grabbing my arm but was too late."

Nobody really believed her but didn't want to question it.

"Okay guys so this glee club reunion is officially in session. First assignment is will be something basic that we all have done. Get with your duet partner who you did the most duets with and put a duet together with them."

Rachel was hoping someone else would claim her but she and everyone else knew who her duet partner was. Finn.

"So you dropped a bowl on your head?" Finn questioned.

"Yes I believe that is what I just told everyone."

"Yeah well we both know you just told everyone a lie."

"It most definitely wasn't a lie I-"

"Cut the crap Rach. Why are you even bothering to try and lie to me? I see right through you Rachel. Whether you like it or not. Lying to me does you no good. Now do you want to tell me what I already know happened?" Finn said raising an eyebrow.

"Look okay he just got a little upset last night. But he did it because he needed to teach me not to lie to him so I actually deserved it." Rachel said trying to convince herself almost.

"Again with the lying Rachel when are you gonna realize that your lies are no good with me. I see right through them. We both know that you don't love that guy. Hell you don't even like him so why stick around with a guy who is hurting you. Give me one good reason we shouldn't be together when you can't honestly say you don't have feelings for me."

"Look Finn my opinion on Jake is none of your business. Yes I would be lying if I said that I didn't still love you but I'm not quite ready to forgive you now can we get to work on our duet?"

"Fine but Rachel you know better than anyone that I don't give up that easy." Finn said flashing her one of his heart melting half smiles.

**A/N: So how was it? If you have any suggestions or things you would like to happen let me know! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shocking isn't it? Me actually bothering to update. Anyway I'm so glad you guys are liking this and for those of you who love Rachel Berry Has a Stalker I'm working on a sequel right now. So I hope you guys enjoy! Review!**

It was finally time for the pairs to share their duets. The welt Rachel had gotten on her face a few days ago was starting to go down and lucky for her Quinn ended up needing a place to stay after the hotel she was staying at made a mistake and only booked her for two nights.

Rachel instantly let Quinn stay with them at there hotel because she knew that Jake wouldn't dare hit her in front of someone else.

Just as Finn and Rachel were preparing to sing their duet the person that Rachel wanted to see least walked in. Jake.

The minute Rachel saw him she darted over to him before Finn had the chance because she knew Finn had a few choice words for him.

"Jake what are you doing here" Rachel said forcing a smile to mask the panic on her face.

"I'm here to see your duet. You know I have never seen you sing before?" Jake said eyeing everyone in the room.

"Oh well I guess you will see today."

"So who is your duet with? Quinn? Kurt? Or is it a finchel duet?" Jake asked clearly already knowing the answer.

"Jake please don't be mad we had to sing a duet with our duet partner from high school."

"You know what Rachel I am mad. I'm mad that you would keep this from me. I'm mad that you didn't refuse to sing with him and most of all I'm mad about your little kiss with Finn the other day."

Rachel sighed in defeat she knew she was going to get it tonight whether Quinn was there or not.

"Ok Rachel, Finn are you ready?" Mr. Shue said trying to move the duets along a little bit for he had more plans for this reunion too.

"Yep." Rachel said getting out of that conversation as fast as she could.

"Hey Rachel are you okay?" Finn asked. Finn saw their whole conversation go down. He didn't hear it but from what he saw Jake. Looked. Pissed!

"Oh yeah of course just excited for our duet!"

The music started and Rachel knew that Jake was going to be even angrier after this song but she figured she had nothing to lose she was going to get beaten tonight anyway.

**Finn: Feelings uninvited. Unable to hide it. Steer clear of this mess it's best if I don't see your face. Cause every time your near me my knees start this shaking. Your just way too charming with that look upon your face**

Finn couldn't help but want to kiss Rachel during this whole reunion. So far he had gotten to once but judging by the way she tab away he didn't think he would get to anytime soon.

The more he sung and really thought about the lyrics he thought about just how true they were for him and Rachel.

**Both: Cause on a whim I might just kiss you. I don't know I might just tell you. I should go before I come undone. Gotta walk away or we might both have issues stay away but I might miss you why is this song better left unsung better left unsung.**

Rachel couldn't even describe how badly she wanted to kiss Finn but she couldn't. Not just because Jake was there but there was still so much that they needed to talk about.

As for Jake Finn was right she didn't like him at all. In fact he kind of disgusted her. Especially in comparison to her sweet precious Finn that she wanted to hold so badly.

**Rachel: But if I had told you not so bad if I do tell me what would happen happen if I did. This all seems so silly I never hide my feelings. Maybe I might just be on to something.**

Finn looked at Jake and all he saw was pure hatred. Pure hatred for pretty much everyone in that room. He didn't know how Rachel could be with someone like that.

**Both: Cause on a whim I might just kiss you I don't know I might just tell you I should go before I come undone. Gotta walk away or we might both have issues stay away but I might miss you why is this song better left unsung. Better left unsung.**

At the end of the duet Finn and Rachel only looked at each other it probably would have stayed like that too if Jake hadn't dramatically stood up and left slamming the door as he did so.

Rachel's face turned to instant panic but she didn't run after him. She didn't want it to start yet.

"Well great job guys!" Mr. Shue said acting like Jake hadn't just stormed out.

A few hours later Quinn and Rachel arrived back at the hotel. Rachel knew exactly what was about to happen and was sorry Quinn had to witness this.

"So Rachel did you enjoy your little make out session." Jake asked after Quinn had gone into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Jake nothing happened it was just a song."

"No it was far more than that and you know it!" Jake said nearing closer and closer to Rachel.

"I'm sorry." It felt like she has been saying that more and more lately.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Guess what it's time for another training session." Jake then slammed her against the wall and began hitting her repeatedly.

Rachel let out sobbed screams but it was no use.

"Shut up you little bitch. Now for the final lesson." Jake said pulling a knife out.

Jake had it pressed against her stomach but not yet applying any pressure to the knife.

Quinn heard screams and knew she had to intervene. She always suspected that this Jake guy was no good but the sight she saw was just horrifying.

When she came out she saw a knife being pressed against Rachel and knew something had to be done. Without being seen she walked over to her purse and pulled out a gun she hoped she would never have to use.

As Jake was about to put pressure on the knife pressed against Rachel, Quinn quickly aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: I know I'm so mean. But if you guys are good reviewers I might post tomorrow or Monday. Oh and the song used in this chapter was unsung by Katy Mcallister. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know a little late on the update I hope you guys still like it though. Review**

Quinn instantly backed away after she shot the gun. Once she realized what had just happened she began panicking. She Quinn Fabray had just shot a guy.

It was out of defense for the small brunette but still it just didn't seem right.

For the first time since she shot the gun she looked at her victim to the gun.

He was out cold. A bullet between his shoulder blades. Wasn't really a fatal place for a bullet but nonetheless he was still unconscious. As was the small brunette she was protecting. She knew she had to call the police but first she had someone else to call.

For the second time that night she dug through her purse. Once she found what she was looking for she dialed the number that she had memorized all of those years ago.

"Hello?"

"Finn? It's me Quinn." Quinn said in a panicking voice.

"Oh uh hey Quinn is something wrong?" Finn asked due to the fact that Quinn hadn't actually talked to him since the second time he dated her back in junior year.

"Yes Finn. Look I'm at Rachel's hotel please hurry." Without giving him a chance to respond she hung up. As she was about to call the police there was a knock at the door.

When Quinn opened there stood two police officers with stern faces.

"Hello officers I was actually just about to call you-."

"Why didn't you call sooner?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked a little taken aback.

"One of the rooms next door called us ten minutes ago reporting a gun shot why didn't you call."

"I was panicking and making sure that both of them were okay."

"Did you shoot him." One of the officers asked pointing at the bleeding boy on the floor.

"Yes but it was out of defense."

"Did you also beat up that girl?" The other officer said pointing to Rachel.

"No that's who I was defending he was about to stab her."

"We are going to need to take you down to the station Ms.?"

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray."

"Okay Ms. Fabray. You are under arrest." He said putting hand cuffs on her as the other one called for an ambulance.

As Quinn was being put in the police car Finn had finally arrived to see Quinn in a police car and Rachel and Jake being loaded into an ambulance.

He quickly got back in his truck and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

He didn't know what was happening but he knew it couldn't be good.

When he got to the hospital he called the glee club minus Quinn because he already saw her being put in a police car.

After about thirty minutes everyone had gotten there and he finally decided to ask to see Rachel.

"Excuse me I'm here to see Rachel Berry."

"Oh Rachel is right this way he just regained consciousness." The nurse said nicely.

When he walked in the sight before him was terrifying. Rachel was laying there even more bruised up then before.

"Hey." Finn said in a shy voice.

"Quinn." Rachel quietly mumbled.

"What about Quinn?"

"She saved me."

"Saved you from what? What happened?"

"Jake was beating me up because of our duet and was about to stab me with a knife and Quinn for some reason had a gun with her and shot him before he could."

"He almost stabbed you?"

"Yes and please don't say I told you so because I do not want to hear it."

"I wasn't going to say that. I would never. It was my fault anyway putting you on that stupid train." Finn said.

"It isn't your fault you told me to get out of that relationship but I just wouldn't do it."

"It was partly selfish of me to you know? I wanted you to myself because well I love you I always have and I always will." Finn said with a shy half smile.

"I love you too."

Finn then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips at first and then it grew passionate.

"I hate to interrupt this moment but where is Quinn?" Rachel said pulling away.

"About that...

**A/N: I know another cliff hanger. I hope you liked it. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would really like more reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also i just got a twitter and I would love it if you would follow me! If you wanted i could tweet about updates and stuff. My twitter name is BubblesBanana. Review!**

"Finn where is Quinn?" Rachel asked in a warning tone.

"She got arrested. But I don't know why." Finn said rushing the last part out because he didn't want her asking alot of questions.

"She got arrested! How do you know that?" Rachel looked like she was about to get out of her hospital bed and march right down to the police station.

"Rach calm down Quinn will be fine. Now calm down and I'll explain. Ok so I saw Quinn being put in a police car as I got to your hotel earlier after she called me telling me to hurry up and get over there."

"Finn please don't tell me to calm down when the girl who saved my life just got arrested!"

Before Finn had a chance to respond some police officers with very stern looks came in the room.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" The first one asked in a low bored voice.

"Yeah is there something I can help you with officers?"

"Yes actually but before we begin who is this?" The police officer asked pointing to Finn.

"That's my friend Finn Hudson." Finn winced a little when she just called him her "friend".

"Are you comfortable with him staying? We will be having a conversation about Jake Andrews your boyfriend."

"Yes I would actually be more comfortable if he stayed." That made Finn smile a bit knowing that Rachel was still comfortable around him.

"Alright first question. Describe your relationship with Jake?"

Rachel cringed at this question she knew it was coming but that didn't mean she was comfortable answering it.

"Well at first things were nice and easy going but as things got more serious he got more violent. He would start hitting me and just pushing me out of the way when he felt like it. Whenever I did something wrong he would hit me as many times as he saw fit and would say he was "training" me."

Finn knew it was really bad but hearing it come out of her mouth somehow made it worse. This guy made his blood boil. In fact this guy should consider himself lucky Quinn shot him or else Finn would have done something much worse.

"Now describe what happened tonight that lead up to the events of the shooting."

"Well I'm in town for a glee club reunion and me and Finn here sang a duet which Jake wasn't happy about. So when I got back to my hotel he slammed me up against the wall and just started slapping me. He was relentless. Then he pushed me to the floor and put a knife against my stomach. I started to black out after that but I guess Quinn must have shot him before he could apply pressure to the knife."

Rachel started to well up with tears. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was all her fault she was sitting in this damn hospital bed anyway. It was her fault Quinn got arrested. if she had just gotten out of the relationship sooner she wouldn't be here she would be in Finn's strong supportive arms.

"So it was Jake who beat you up not Quinn?"

"Yes! Quinn saved my life!" Rachel said as if the question offended her.

"Okay thank you ." The police officers nodded at Rachel before getting up to leave.

"Wait. Are you going to release Quinn?" Rachel frantically asked.

"Well based on what you've told us she is innocent so yes."

"What's going to happen to Jake?"

"Well we don't really have enough evidence to put him in jail but you can file for a restraining order."

"Ok thank you."

"I can't believe they aren't going to lock that jackass up!" Finn exclaimed from beside Rachel.

"Finn I don't really want to talk about that right now. I actually want to talk about us." Rachel said biting her lip.

"Of course Rach."

It was silent for a few moments before Rachel worked up enough courage to ask the question she had been aching for an answer to for months.

"Why did you put me on that train?" Rachel asked not looking him in the eye.

"Because I wanted you to succeed and be the star that you are."

"I would have done that if you were there. In fact I need you there to do that."

"Rachel I'm not worthy of you we both know that. I'm not good enough. I didn't want to hold you back. I was gonna go to New York as soon as I was worthy but after the entire glee club practically gave me the silent treatment after they heard my reasoning for putting you on that train I knew I had screwed up and I realized to be worthy of you I need to be with you because you make me better."

"Finn don't ever say you aren't worthy of me. Because you are! You are more than worthy in fact if anything I'm not worthy of you. You are so sweet and caring and an amazing person who has alot going for him."

Finn took Rachel's hand and looked at her trying to figure out how he ever even got this girl in the first place. A wide smile started spreading across Finns face and he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a hot and heavy make out session it was just a sweet peck on the lips but it was still passion filled.

"Even though we by no means are back together I'd really like you to hold me." Rachel said patting a spot next to her in her hospital bed.

"Ok but Rachel I really want to be with you."

"Then prove it." Rachel softly said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in Finn's arms.

**A/N: So if you follow me on twitter could you let me know if you would want me to maybe tweet about my stories or anything like that. Please follow me on twitter! Once again my name is BubblesBanana typed just like that. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support! Reviews are what fuel me to write. So the more reviews the sooner the update. Anyway I'm not really sure how much longer this story has left but I really hope you are enjoying it. I would post the chapter for the sequel to Rachel Berry has a stalker but I have enough trouble updating two stories at once let alone three. Review please!**

While Rachel slept in his arms he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said before she fell asleep. "Prove it." How on Earth would he do that?

As Finn contemplated this a frantic blonde girl ran into the room. Quinn.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked before she saw Rachel sleeping in Finn's arms.

Finn put a finger to his lips gesturing for her to quiet down so she didn't wake Rachel.

"She's fine. Just some pretty bad bruises and scratches. But it would've been much worse if you hadn't been there."

"Thank god she's alright." Was all Quinn said.

"Thank you Quinn. I mean it I don't know what I would have done if she didn't make it."

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad she's okay."

"Quinn if you don't mind my asking why are you acting like what you did was nothing?"

"Because she would have done it for me any day and chances are if she had done that a few years ago I wouldn't have acted very grateful to her." Quinn added with a bitter laugh.

"Things sure have changed since then haven't they?"

Before Quinn got to say anything else the brunette in Finn's arms started to stir.

Rachel looked around then realized that she and Finn weren't the only ones in the room.

"Quinn. I am so sorry." Was the first thing Rachel said.

"Sorry for what?"

"You got arrested. You can't honestly tell me you aren't a little upset about that."

"I'll admit being arrested isn't the most pleasant thing in the world but I'm not mad about it."

After a few moments of silence a nurse a walked in.

"Hello Rachel. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave for a moment I just need to make sure Rachel is stable and then she is free to go." The nurse nicely said as she checked Rachel's blood pressure and etc.

"So are you two like together again?" Quinn curiously asked.

"Not quite. She wants me to prove it to her that I want to be with her but I'm not sure how." Finn said putting his head in his hands.

"Go back to your roots. Monumental things in your relationship." Quinn says actually very helpfully.

"Thanks Quinn. I hope you find someone some day that can make you as happy as Rachel makes me."

"I may have already."

"Well who is it?"

"I can't tell you yet. I want to make sure it will work out first and I want to say it in front of everyone from glee."

"Okay well good luck."

A few moments later Rachel walked out with a nervous expression on her face.

"I want to see him." Was the only thing Rachel said as she walked out.

"See who?" Finn asked for clarification. He had a good idea of who she was talking about but wanted to make sure before he started explaining why that was such a bad idea.

"Jake."

"Well I'm gonna go now." Quinn said before leaving to avoid being in the middle of an awkward conversation between Finn and Rachel.

"Rachel you need to be done with that jerk. Forget about him and move on."

"That's easy for you to say. I once had feelings for him while they were minuscule they were still there. I need closure and to let him know I'm through with him. Just so you know you are not my boyfriend so you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do."

The last part stung. Like alot. But he knew that tone she used and that was her "I'm not giving in to you tone so suck it up."

"I'm going with you." Was all Finn said in response as they started walking to the part of the hospital that Jake was in.

**A/N: So I know not much happy finchel in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be full of protective Finn and sweet finchel. Sorry for the lack of storyline movement in this chapter as well. Also can you guess who Quinn's guy is? If I get enough reviews I may post the next chapter today. Please please please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:You guys are so awesome! I love you guys! Thank you for all of the reviews. I decided to post this chapter because of the reviews so maybe if you guys are super awesome again I'll post tomorrow? Well enjoy and of course... Review!**

As they walked down the hallway to where Jake was the knot in Rachel's stomach grew.

"I can't do this. I change my mind let's go back." Rachel said as she started to turn around only to have Finn grab her shoulders so she was facing him.

"Yes you can. You said it yourself you need closure. You can't get that if you don't talk to him."

"I can only imagine the awful things he'll say. Finn please don't make me go in there!" Rachel pleaded as she thought more and more about the scenario.

"Rach. Who cares what he says? None of it will be true. Remember you aren't in this alone I'll be there the whole time. I'll be there comforting you and if you want I'll even hold your hand." Finn said with a playful smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you Finn."

"Always Rach." Finn said taking her hand then walking in the door.

"Well well well what a lovely surprise. Is there something I can help you with?" Jake said with a bitter laugh.

"I want to talk." Rachel said firmly looking him square in the eye.

"Okay so talk. You always were good at that." Rachel brushed off his insult with a sigh and began her rant.

"I don't know what I did to you to make you treat me like that. You treated me like an animal! But may I just ask what I did that inclined you to do that." Finn saw the tears start to form in Rachel's eyes and gripped her hand tight as if to assure her he wasn't going anywhere.

"You've always been this dumb. I explained to you many times that I was training you. Teaching you how to be in a relationship and you take me for granted." Jake said with a sick smile.

"That's not training that's abusing. I didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel said as she broke into sobs.

"You wanna know what you did wrong? It's simple you're a little slut. That's all you are. Sneaking around behind my back to get together with your ex."

Rachel couldn't form any words it was too hard. He was sitting there yelling at her and it just made her cry harder.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! You're just a sick ass who is just trying to make up excuses for himself because he likes hurting people. I can't control what you do after you get out of the hospital but I can make damn sure that you never get a hold of Rachel again." Finn spat at Jake as Rachel sat there crying.

"I think we're done here." Finn said as he pulled Rachel out of her chair and led her into the hallway.

"Finn I-I-" Rachel said at a loss for words as she just cried in Finn's arms.

"I know rach I know."

"Finn I really love you and want to be with you but I'm just not ready. I can't handle this I can't even trust anymore!"

"I can't say I'm happy about it but I'm willing to wait as long as you need. Until then my arms are free and wide open just for you." Finn said as he stroked Rachel's hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too rach."

They just stood there Rachel sobbing in Finn's arms while she sobbed.

Finn looked down at Rachel and noticed she lost that spark about her. Rachel Berry is broken.

But Finn is bound and determined to fix her.

**A/N: Sorry for the length! I hope you like this chapter next chapter extreme fluff! Also we find out who Quinn's guy is! Please Review it makes my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm getting better at this whole updating thing. So this chapter is mainly finchel fluffiness. But next chapter will be well quite interesting let's just say. Review please!**

Finn thought long and hard. How could he fix this broken girl. The rest of the week she just pretended that everything was fine and good.

But know one else noticed it. That spark in her was still missing. The hop in her step gone. The mega watt smile that he loved so much was nonexistent. He was the only one who noticed this kind of stuff but it was there and he wanted his Rach back.

As Rachel walked into the choir room today she wasn't even trying to mask her sadness. It was well known by everyone that she was upset and emotionally ruined.

Rachel unsure of where to sit just looked awkwardly around the room until she saw Finn nodding his head to the seat next to him.

He expected her to make some sort of conversation but alas nothing.

"Okay guys so it's sad to say but your reunion is almost over but we must do this again very soon. Anyway this weeks assignment is anything you want any song you want to sing you name it you can do it." Mr. Shue said as he walked in the room.

An idea sparked in his mind. He would start fixing her through song. He wouldn't sing it to the glee club though because this was more private and intimate.

"Hey meet me in the auditorium at two o'clock tomorrow." Finn whispered to Rachel while Mr. Shue droned on about how he would miss them.

"Ok." Rachel said softly with a slight nod of her head.

The rest of the day passed quickly. They sang some stuff but Finn was focused on Rachel his eyes never leaving her. She didn't seem to notice nor care. She seemed very concentrated on something else or rather someone.

When Finn got back to his house he immediately went up to his room to get to work on his song for Rachel before someone else got home.

He was so focused on his song and making it perfect that he hadn't noticed it had already been three hours and Kurt had gotten home.

"What are you working on?" Kurt asked as he came in and plopped on Finn's bed.

"No offense dude but do you mind leaving I'm kind of working on something special."

"Is it for Rachel?" Kurt asked knowingly.

Finn didn't respond he just looked at the ground.

"I'm really glad you're there for her Finn. We all want to be but we are just not sure how but for you it just comes so naturally."

"It's because we're tethered." Finn mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"We feel each other no matter where the other person is. I know when she's hurting and upset." Finn said doing the best he could do describe his and Rachel's special tether.

"Out of curiosity how is Rachel?"

"Not good. She's putting on this front for everyone but I can tell she's not fine at all." Finn said thinking about how she's just not the same person anymore and the tears started to come.

"Well give Rachel my best and good luck with what you're working on." Kurt said as he could tell Finn was going to break down from this talk about Rachel and he wouldn't want anyone there when it happened.

Finn sat there for a few moments just crying but he remembered Rachel definitely had it worse than him and he had to stay strong.

He got back to working on his song and by the time he was done he was pretty proud of what he accomplished.

Two o'clock couldn't have come any slower for Finn. Promptly at two the petite brunette walked in.

"Hey Rach."

"Finn what's going on?" Rachel said as she took in the band that was onstage.

I've been doing alot of thinking these past few days. You're so shy and timid and just broken. So I thought where do we have the most memories. It was between this and the choir room but this place is more special for us. It's where we had our first date, where I proposed, just so many things."

"So why is the band here?"

"Well I am going to serenade you." Finn said in a playful tone.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rachel said her mega watt smile still not completely there.

"So I searched long and hard for a song and I found one that kinda sums it up perfectly."

The music started and Rachel just couldn't figure out how it was possible to love this man more than she already did but apparently it was possible.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Finn looked into the audience and saw Rachel with tears in her eyes and couldn't decide whether they were good or bad so he just kept going.

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
_[softly]_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

Finn looked into the audience and saw Rachel with tears in her eyes and couldn't decide whether they were good or bad so he just kept going.

"I loved it thank you." Rachel said with the return of her mega watt smile.

"You're smiling!" Finn said excitedly.

"Of course I am." Rachel said confusedly.

"I haven't seen you smile like this in the longest time. I was sorta scared it was gone for good."

"Never."

"I love you rach."

"I love you too and I have decided that I want to be with you." Rachel said with a defiant nod.

"Rachel you don't have to if you're not ready."

"Finn, I'm not ready to be without you anymore. That song you just sang proved me right I can trust you. I can trust you more than I even trust myself."

At a loss for words Finn leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments had passed Rachel got a text on her phone.

"It's Quinn she wants us to be in the choir room right away."

Rachel and Finn both confused rushed to the choir room where Puck and Quinn stood in front of the glee club.

"Hello Finn and Rachel take a seat me and Puck have an announcement to make."

"So at this moment we are sure it's no secret that we are together but we have made an executive decision to get married." Quinn said as she held up her left hand which adorned a large ring.

Everyone was in awe. Just a few days ago these two weren't speaking.

"Are you pregnant?" Brittany asked with her mouth open.

"No of course not we just realized that the reason we have never worked out before was because we were always too afraid to make decisions and big moves so we are making it now. The wedding will be this weekend to ensure that you will all be there."

Rachel was speechless she couldn't believe they were getting married. She knew it was a bad idea but she remembered how everyone acted when she and finn told them they were engaged and got no support.

"Wow Quinn I'm happy for you." Rachel said standing up to give Quinn a hug.

"Well that's great because I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!"

**A/N: Told you it was interesting. Where my head was when I came up with this idea I'm not sure. But the drama is far from over. If it was too much let me know. Song used was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really mean alot to me! So looks like this story is going on longer than I thought it would. I'm really enjoying this so it could go on for a while longer. Review!**

The day of the wedding was hectic to say the least.

Quinn was a mess, she looked beautiful but she was freaking out.

"Rachel where is my dress?" Quinn frantically shouted at her maid of honor.

"Right here. Quinn you need to relax and take a deep breath."

"Your right. I love Puck and everything is going to work out perfectly." Quinn said trying to assure herself.

"That's right. I'll be right back I'm going to go check on the groom and groomsmen."

As Rachel walked down the hall to where the groom was held up she saw a very unfriendly face. Jake.

"Why hello beautiful." Jake breathed out as he saw Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel practically whispered.

"Here to talk. I think we rushed out of our relationship. I mean one stupid fight and it's over that just seems wrong." Jake said walking towards her.

"It wasn't one fight it was many. The difference is you won the rest of them but that last one I won." Rachel said slowly inching towards the groomsmen door where Finn was.

"I know I was stupid Rachel but please give me another chance I swear no more training sessions."

"No Jake I'm not doing this again. I'm in love with someone else I always was."

"Well that was the wrong answer Rachel I'm going to be back. When I come back my arm will be fully healed so I will be stronger than ever." Jake said with a menacing smile as he left.

Rachel broke into sobs and ran back into The brides room completely forgetting about what she was doing in the first place.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asked as she saw the sobbing girl.

She shook her head no and Quinn was very conflicted. She had to get ready but Rachel definitely needed comforting.

"It's okay Q I'll talk to her." Santana surprisingly said.

Santana led Rachel into the hallway and began to comfort her.

"Okay are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel took a deep breath before beginning her explanation.

"Jake was here."

"Jake as in-."

"Yeah him." Rachel said cutting her off before she could say the rest of that sentence.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to get back together but I said no so he said he wouldn't give up and that he would be back." Rachel said breaking into a whole new set of sobs.

"It's okay." Santana said awkwardly patting her back.

As Rachel continued to cry it started to turn into more of hyperventilating then crying.

"Oh no Rachel you need calm down." Santana said trying desperately to get Rachel who was choking on her sobs to calm down.

It wasn't working Rachel was getting more and more worked up and she started to seep into the blackness.

"Quinn go get Finn!" Santana frantically shouted at the bride in the other room.

"Why what's wrong?" Quinn said rushing out of her room.

"Rachel just passed out I'm going to call 911."

"What happened to her?"

"Jake was here and he threatened her just go get Finn!" Santana said as she called 911.

Quinn ran down the hallway accepting the fact that she was not getting married today.

"Finn... Rachel... Passed out... Needs you!" Quinn said very out of breath from her sprint here.

"What?"

"Just go to Rachel!" Quinn said still trying to catch her breath.

As Finn and the rest of the guys ran out to check on Rachel Puck went and laced his arms around Quinn.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress?" Puck asked seductively.

"Puck I'm sorry but I don't think there is going to be a wedding today."

"I kinda figured." Puck said knowingly.

"I'm so sorry. It's just Rachel needs this and I think we can wait."

"It's okay Quinn but I think it's for the best. We don't need to make one big move we just need to focus on each other." With that said Quinn and Puck began their journey back to Rachel.

Meanwhile with Rachel:

"What happened is she okay!" Finn said as soon as he got there.

"Jake was here and he threatened her so she came in crying and she cried so hard she made herself sick and hyperventilate and pass out." Santana said still focusing on Rachel.

"Wait Jake was here! How the hell did he get inside?" Finn screamed at nobody in particular.

"We don't know Finn. But just calm down Rachel is going to need you when she wakes up."

As soon as the ambulance got there and loaded Rachel into the car Finn broke down in sobs.

It was very rare that you saw Rachel Berry weak and when you did you knew something was wrong.

Finn knew Rachel wasn't completely fixed yet. Not even close.

**A/N: Okay so I am not proud of this chapter at all whatsoever. But I rewrote it so many times so next chapter will hopefully be better. Also sorry for the little amounts of finchel interaction I promise next chapter will be a freaking fluff fest! Also if you feel like I'm repeating myself I promise there is alot coming just give me a little time. Please please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I seriously want to give every single one of you that reviewed a big hug! Review like that again and you will get another one tomorrow! Please review!**

Everyone from the wedding quickly rushed to the hospital all very worried about the small brunette.

There was only one other time in Finn's life that he had moved so fast and that was the other time Rachel was in the hospital.

His heart ached for her. Probably because she was hurting and she was the one who held his heart.

He was the first one there (of course) and as soon as he walked in he made a beeline for the reception desk.

"Excuse me I'm here to see Rachel Berry."

"Are you a relative?"

Finn knew where this was going. He hated the fact that she didn't turn eighteen for another week so she was still technically a minor.

"I'm her husband." Wishful thinking he thought to himself.

The receptionist looked at him skeptically for a few moments.

"A married seventeen-year-old?" She questioned.

"Yes we are really in love." Well that part wasn't a lie.

"Let me go check on that." The receptionist said eyeing him as she walked away.

Oh crap he thought to himself. She's not gonna say she has a freaking husband. He was pretty sure he wasn't gonna get to see her.

A few moments later the receptionist cane back.

"Alright you're free to see your wife." She said with a sigh at the fact that she thought she was wrong.

Finn didn't understand this why would she say that. But just went along with it.

As he walked in he saw that she was alone and mentally prepared himself for the talk they were about to have.

"Hello there husband." Rachel said in a playful tone.

"Yeah I kinda needed to get into see you and if I said that I was your brother and they saw us making out or something I figured we could be in some trouble." Finn said with a chuckle,

"It's fine. I actually like it being referred to as Mrs. Hudson. Although they were a bit skeptical when they saw my ID and it said Rachel Berry."

"I promise one day the title of will be all yours." He said with a grin just thinking about the thought of Rachel being his wife,

"I'll gladly accept it. Although I do think they are going to figure out we are lying pretty soon."

"Well by then it will be a little late to do anything. Now I know you don't want to but before everyone else gets here do you wanna talk?" Finn said looking at her sympathetically.

"I suppose. I don't know how he got in there but he did. When he started talking to me I wanted to run and hide in your arms but my legs felt almost limp. Like I couldn't move. Then he threatened me."

"Rach baby you should've talked to me. I would have taken care of that jackass."

"I know Finn I'm just so used to you not being there anymore that I run somewhere else."

"Well I promise that from now on I'll be there for you. I'm not going anywhere." Finn said as he places a light kiss on her lips.

"Good to know."

A few moments later Quinn rushed in the door very similar to last time.

"Quinn I'm really sorry. I ruined your wedding." Rachel said avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Rachel it's okay we were rushing things anyway. Just consider it like some sort of weird payback for me ruining your and Finn's wedding by getting hit by a car." They all shared a little laugh at her analogy.

"Well Rachel I'm just really happy you're okay."

They sat there in silence for a few moments before a worried Latina walked in.

"Oh thank god you're okay. You scared the crap out of me. Next time I comfort you don't pass out on me!" Santana said in a half joking half serious tone.

"Okay Santana I'll try." Rachel said with a light chuckle.

"Um sorry to interrupt but there seems to be an issue. I'm sorry but it's impossible that this man here is your husband." The nurse said as she walked in.

"I can explain that." Finn said with a sigh.

"No need, it appears that Rachel is already married."

**A/N: Okay so please don't criticize any lawful terms in this chapter because I just bent some rules a little for purposes of the story. So please just go with it. :) On another note I don't think this story will be ending anytime soon. I have so many ideas. Anyway please review. If I get enough to please me I'll update tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I love you all so much! So many great reviews! So this chapter may or may not have a ton if finchel fluff I haven't really decided. So please please review! **

"E-excuse me?" Rachel said flabbergasted by the news she was hearing. How could she be married? And not to Finn?

"It appears as if you are married to a man named Jake Andrews." The nurse said leaving feeling very awkward by this conversation.

"I can't believe this. I'm married to the one man I can't stand more than anyone." Rachel said to nobody in particular. A few moments later she felt tears stream down her face.

"Rach don't cry." Finn said leaning into kiss his girlfriend lightly on the forehead.

"Why aren't you mad at me? I'm married to someone else and you're comforting me?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'm not mad. At least not with you. You didn't even know you were married. I would just like to know how this happened without your knowing."

"So would I." Finn leaned in for a long searing kiss.

A few moments after they broke apart the nurse came back in still looking awkward.

"Well Rachel you are free to leave tomorrow we just want to keep you here to keep an eye on you and that sort of thing. Sir you are welcome to stay if you wish."

"Actually Rachel if it's okay with you there is something I have to take care of really quickly but I promise I'll be right back."

"Okay sure go ahead."

Finn didn't want to tell her where he was going because he knew she would worry and she really needed her rest.

Finn was bound and determined for some answers and he would be damned if he didn't get them.

He went to the source of the problem which of course was Jake Andrews.

He wasted no time getting to Jake's hotel. He wasn't scared of this low-life coward asshole. As soon as he got to where Jake was staying he pounded very hard on the door.

"Can I help you with something." Jake said in a venomous voice.

"Well you could start by explaining your marriage to my girlfriend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jake said obviously lying.

"Really? Because you see I don't buy thy for a minute. Now you can either explain or Rachel will press charged for her many injuries you have caused."

"Fine. Before we even came to Lima for this stupid reunion I took Rachel out for some drinks to celebrate an "A" she got on a test at NYADA or something like that. While there she went to the bathroom and while she was gone I slipped a little something-something in her drink. It wasn't anything too bad it just made her basically hammered enough to agree to anything. The next morning she didn't remember a thing and it was all good."

"You are a sick bastard. I knew you were bad but not so bad that you'd slip something into her drink so she would marry you."

"Things were going perfectly well until you came back into the picture. The only reason I did it was because I heard you were going to be at the reunion."

"I thought that you thought I was just her gay best friend."

"I'm not that stupid I knew who you were before you even said anything. The point is we were in love and you ruined it!"

"Love? That's not love dude. Love isn't beating someone up to train them on how to be in a relationship. Love isn't slipping something into her drink so that she will marry you. If she actually love you she would have said yes without the drug." With that said Finn stood up and left to go back to his poor girlfriend who had been through so much.

When he got there he could tell Rachel knew where he had been.

"Rach please don't be mad I just wanted answers for you."

"I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me. But what did you find out?"

"Some night he took you out to a bar and he drugged your drink and took you to elope." Finn said leaving out details of some things that had been said.

Rachel thought back to the only time she has been at a bar and everything just clicked.

**Flashback:**

"Jake why are you taking me out. I just got an A it's no big deal."

"Because I want to."

As Rachel sat down at the unfamiliar bar setting she remembered the only other time she had drank. Which led to thoughts of Finn. God she missed him. She felt tears sting her eyes at his memory.

"Excuse me I have to use the restroom." Rachel said quickly excusing herself.

As soon as she got into the vacant bathroom the tears began to spill. She missed him so much she really didn't like Jake he was mean and cocky everything Finn wasn't.

She quickly composed herself and walked back out.

There sat a guilty looking Jake but she just assumed it was because he was flirting with another girl or something.

"Sorry I took so long." Rachel said as she took a long drink of her drink.

A few moments later everything got blurred out.

**End of flashback**

"I should have known he was up to no good!" Rachel said as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

"Shh. Baby it's okay we will get through this. We will get your marriage annulled and then someday we ourselves will get married." Finn said engulfing her in a hug.

"How come we work so well together?" Rachel said with a light chuckle.

"It's the tether. You and me babe forever and always." Finn said with a light smile.

**A/N: So originally I was going to leave you with a cliff hanger but i decided against because you guys are just so awesome. Next chapter finchel fluff fest. Hope you like this! Just so you know a few facts regarding the substance that slipped into Rachel's drink was most likely not accurate but please just go with it! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't post lately but school is certainly making me busy! Anyway I'm not so sure how many chapters are left but let's just say I'm quickly running out of ideas. Please please review!**

The next day Rachel was released from the hospital.

Finn insisted on carrying her everywhere he said it was because he didn't want her to be on her feet a lot since she was just released from the hospital but really Rachel was pretty sure he just loved carrying her.

"Finn you can put me down I know how to walk." Rachel said in a playful tone.

"No can do Rach." Finn said kissing her forehead.

"Finn I have somewhere I need to go."

"Okay well let me know where and I'll drive you."

"No Finn. Alone." Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"Are you actually going to see Jake?" Finn knew exactly where she was going and he would be damned if he let her go alone.

"Yes Finn."

"You aren't going without me Rach. Everytime you're around him you breakdown."

"Well I'm going to be strong this time and do what I need to do. Finn I really need to do this on my own." Rachel said almost pleading with him.

"Fine but make sure you call me if you need anything."

"Of course babe. I love you." Rachel said giving him a kiss on the lips then walking out the door.

"I love you too rach." Finn mumbled softly after Rachel had walked out the door.

Finn tried to occupy himself while she was gone but he couldn't keep his mind off of her. What if he hurt her?

Finn decided he was thinking too much and went and took a nap.

About three hours had passed and Finn finally woke up. Still no Rachel.

He had to know what was up she had been gone for hours now.

He picked up his phone and dialed hers. It went straight to voicemail.

He knew it may have been a bit rash but he began to dial 911 just as she entered the door.

"Hey Finn who are you calling?" Rachel said looking very happy.

"Rach what took you so long you've been gone for hours!"

"I know Finn and I'm sorry I didn't call but my phone died. Anyway I have great news." Rachel squealed as she pulled him over to the couch and pulled him down so she could sit on his lap.

"Okay did you get anything out of Jake?"

"Yes! But that isn't all."

**Flashback to Rachel visiting Jake**

"Oh Rachel. Can I help you?" He said in a sultry voice.

"Yes actually. I would like to talk about our marriage." Rachel determinedly said as she walked through the door.

"Ok what about it wife?" Jake said soaking up every moment of it.

"I want to hear the story of why and how from you soon to be ex-husband." Rachel said mocking him.

"Why on Earth would I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't rest assured I will bring lawyers into this."

"Fine. Well I think you already know the "how" with the whole me slipping something into your drink and then us getting married. But the why? Plain and simple I knew you were gonna go back to Finn and I didn't want to lose you."

Rachel was really disgusted with him. Why the hell was she with him in the first place? But she pushed all of that aside and conjured up her amazing acting skills to get herself out of this.

"Alright let's go." Rachel simply said standing up.

"What?"

"Make it official. Your reasoning really broke through to me and I want to have a wedding with you that I'll remember." Rachel said dragging him out of the house.

About ten minutes later they were at the court house.

As soon as they got inside Rachel marched up to the lady at the front.

"Excuse me but we would like an annulment." Rachel said politely.

"Ok just give us a minute we will let you know when we are ready."

"Rachel. What the hell!" Jake said pulling her off to the side.

"Did you really think I would marry you?"

"Well if we aren't getting another ceremony then I am out of here." Jake whisper yelled as he began to storm out of there.

"Not so fast." Rachel said holding up a small tape.

"What is that?"

"A recording of you admitting you slipped something in my drink. You see that's a felony and if you don't go along with the annulment I'll show this to the cops."

"Fine. But be warned we aren't done yet!" Jake practically screamed.

**End of flashback**

"You are so awesome Rachel Berry." Finn said in awe after she told him the story of how she got the annulment.

"Well I'm only awesome because of you. Thank you for helping me through this Finn. I may not be completely okay yet but someday I will be because of you."

Not knowing how else to respond Finn crashed his lips onto hers.

**A/N: So things are looking pretty good for them huh? Again a lot of things with the annulment may or may not be legally correct but please just go with it! Thank you guys. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! Is everyone as scared as I am for finchel for next season? I won't give any spoilers out as to what will happen but it isn't looking good. :( Anyway I don't know how much more sad finchel I will write because my finchel heart can only take so much. Anyways please review!**

The next morning Finn had a huge surprise for Rachel. She had been through so much and after everything he just wanted to show her that all of the nastiness was over.

He got up super early to get his surprise ready. This involved getting his butt out of bed at five AM to get to McKinley high school.

He felt like he was going to school all over again but this time nobody else was there.

Finn quickly began getting ready in the auditorium and began setting everything up.

This would be perfect. He then needed to get her here.

Rachel woke up at exactly six AM right on schedule. She noticed that the large figure next to her in bed was no longer present. Her mind went to a bunch of crazy different scenarios but those assumptions were put to rest when a red note was taped to the mirror in the bathroom.

Rachel picked it up and began reading it in her head.

My dearest Rachel,

Today will be a very good day for you. I have a little something set up in the auditorium. I hope you like what I have planned. I love you Rachel and today the only tears I want to see are happy ones.

Forever yours

Finn.

Rachel already had begun to tear up at his amazing gesture. She didn't think it was possible to love him more until now.

She took her time getting ready but didn't bother putting on mascara because she knew that it wouldn't last.

She then sped to McKinley high school. Never did she think she would be so excited to return to this place. But here she was practically skipping into school.

She wasn't really sure where to meet him but her confusion was quickly cleared by the path of red rose petals leading to the auditorium.

She walked in and the sight before her was just amazing.

"Hey gorgeous." Finn greeted as he walked up to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Finn what's all this?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember our first date?" Finn said with a sly smile as he led Rachel to a very familiar picnic blanket set up.

"Virgin Cosmo?" He asked as soon as he got there.

"Of course." Rachel said taking one.

Finn purposely spilt the Cosmo around his lips which just ensued a large giggle from Rachel.

"You have a little cosmo right there." Rachel said wiping it off repeating the action he did for her on their first date.

"You know how I said when I heard you sing I felt something in my heart?"

"Yes and you put your hand on the wrong side of your chest."

"Well we were both wrong. I didn't even have my heart because since the first time we sang together it's belonged to you." Rachel was speechless and could only think of one thing to say.

"You can kiss me if you want to."

"Oh I definitely want to." Finn said tackling her to her back.

"Ok time for the next part of the day." Finn said rubbing his hands together.

"There's more?" Rachel asked disbelievingly.

"Of course. Only the best for Rachel Berry. Now sit here and once again don't talk until I'm finished." Finn said kneeling in front of her.

"So last year when I did this I thought that this was the only thing I could do. I thought you were the only good thing in my life. While you are the best thing in my life I shouldn't have rushed this last year. But this year is different. Don't think of this ring like a promise ring or an engagement ring. I want you to wear this ring and whenever you want to get married it will happen. I'm ready and I'll wait for you."

"I love you so much. And I have a feeling you won't have to wait too long."

"Great. Now onto the final part."

"Finn you already covered our two most monumental moments in this auditorium."

"I know but I have one more thing. Remember last year when you said the reason we aren't following my dreams was because we haven't taken time to figure it out. Well I know loud and clear what my dream is now. It's you. You and only you. Next semester I will be moving to New York with you and attending NYU."

"Oh my gosh Finn that's amazing! I love you so much."

"I love you too. Always know that rach."

"I will. Finn don't ever leave me again."

"No danger in that."

**A/N: Alright, so I'm thinking two or three more chapters? I can't really tell you what to expect for next time because I don't even know yet. Oh and sorry for the length. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So your guys' amazing reviews are the reason I am once again posting today! This story doesn't have a lot left to it but there is some. Continue reviewing!

It was official winter break was over. Rachel was really sad to be heading back. But not as sad as she would've been if she hadn't known Finn would be joining her shortly.

They still hadn't really talked about when Finn would be joining her in New York but she knew it would be soon. As soon as her flight landed in New York she decided to go straight to her dorm. The flight had really worn her out and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

Little did she know that wouldn't be happening. The moment she walked in she saw a suitcase on her bed that didn't belong to her.

She looked at the tag to see if that could give her an idea as to who it may be. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the name Finn Hudson scribbled on the tag.

Suddenly she felt arms around her from behind.

"Surprise." A familiar husky voice whispered from behind.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" Rachel said as she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm joining you here in New York. You didn't actually think I was waiting til next year to be with you did you?"

"This is so great! And by the looks of it my roommate moved out so it's just me and you." Rachel said as she saw the empty other half of the room that used to be occupied by her obnoxious roommate.

"Great." Finn mumbled into her lips as he kissed her passionately.

"So Finn it's your first day in New York what would you like to do?"

"I was thinking stay here and talk."

"About?"

"I don't know. You and me, the future, whatever else you've been up to since you got here in May." Finn said clearly hinting at something.

"Finn if you want to know something just ask. Remember no more secrets." She said as she looked him in the eye.

"I know it's stupid but I want to know. Besides Jake did you date any other guys?" Finn asked with a deep breath that indicated he was nervous.

"It's not stupid, and to answer your question yes there was one other guy but it was short and ended really badly." Rachel said shuddering at the memory.

"How did it end?" Finn asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"Why did you and this guy break up? You said it ended badly and I want to know if this guy hurt you so I know if I have to beat him up or not."

"Well he cheated on me. But it only hurt for like a day and then I was over it. I probably got over it so fast because he didn't really mean anything to me."

"How long did you date for?"

"About two months then a week later I moved on to Jake. So how about you did you see anyone else?"

"No. Rachel the only reason I let you go in the first place was so I could be a better man for you then I was going to come to New York to be with you."

A few moments later Finn looked down and Rachel was crying.

"Rach what's wrong? I'm sorry if my question upset you. You don't have to talk about it anymore."

"No, no Finn it's not that it's just that I don't deserve you. I dated two different guys since we split up meanwhile you were trying to be better for me. I'm a terrible person." Rachel said as she let out a wail.

"No your not rach, you're a great person. Don't feel bad for moving on I'm the one that put you on the train in the first place. If anything it has just made us stronger." Finn said pulling Rachel close.

"Finn I know you just got here and stuff but could we maybe go to sleep I'm really tired."

"Of course rach I'm sorry I upset you." Finn said looking down with regret.

"Its fine, you didn't upset me. Now lets get some rest because tomorrow O'm gonna show you around New York." Rachel said as she drifted off o sleep in Finn's arms.

A/N: So I know this chapter seems pintless but trust me its leading into big things! Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! So in this chapter some things are revealed and some hot protective Finn is seen! I love your reviews they make me so happy! Please review!**

After their late night cuddle session the previous night they decided to head out and explore New York the next day.

"Rach I feel like I've missed so much. Like you've had all of these experiences and I just have memories from Lima." Finn said sadly as they were walking to Rachel's favorite cafe.

They had done so much in one day. First they went to the Statue of Liberty which Finn was super excited to see.

Then they went back to a place that held some very good memories for the duo. Bow bridge. After some silent tears were shed by Rachel they began to just walk around a marketplace then go to Rachel's favorite cafe ever.

"Finn it's not that you're short on memories you just need to make new ones, and I would be more than happy to assist." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"I love you so much Rachel. You always know just what to say. If I haven't already told you you're my hero Rach." Finn said with complete adoration for the girl next to him.

For the next few moments they simply played footsie under the table until Rachel saw a familiar face.

"Oh my god." Rachel deadpanned as she took in the sight of a 6'0 tall man with honey colored hair cut into a style similar to Finn's.

"Who is that?" Finn whispered his voice laced with jealousy.

Before Rachel had a chance to respond or get up and run away the guy came over to their table.

"Wow Rachel long time no see." The guy said clearly checking out her chest,

"Dylan it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Rachel said as politely as she could.

"Fine. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Dylan said gesturing to Finn.

"Right sorry. Dylan this is my boyfriend Finn, Finn this is my ex-boyfriend Dylan." Rachel said feeling extremely awkward under the gaze of both men.

Finn sensing who this guy was quickly jumped in to defend her but before he had the chance Dylan began to speak again.

"Rachel I didn't know you had a new boyfriend. Last I heard you were dating that Jake guy."

"How do you know about him?" Rachel asked very curiously.

"Well come on Rachel am I not allowed to keep up on my exes." The man said clearly lying.

"Not when the reason you broke up was because you walked in on some blonde chicks boobs grinding against you." Rachel said with total bitterness.

"Rachel that was a mistake I'm really sorry I-."

"No don't even finish that sentence. Now tell me the truth how did you know about Jake." Rachel demanded with a warning tone.

Finn of course would step in when Rachel needed assistance and could no longer defend herself but he had to admit right now she was doing a pretty awesome job of it herself.

"Fine I guess I owe you the truth. I told your roommate to set you up on a blind date with Jake due to the fact that I knew he would screw up and hurt you worse than I did so you'd come back to me."

Finn sat there completely shocked yet totally pissed off. Who did this douche bag think he was. Did he realize all of the pain he had caused her.

"You asshole. This is all your fault. Do you even know how much pain physically and emotionally you caused her. You took away some innocence from her I don't think she can ever get back. In fact you're almost as bad as Jake." Finn spat out at him before he tackled him to the ground.

"Finn get off before you regret this. Please! He isn't worth it." Rachel pleaded with him.

He reluctantly stopped beating the guy to a bloody pulp because he knew she was right. He wasn't worth it. Beating him up wouldn't take away all of Rachel's pain and suffering.

"Don't you ever go near my girlfriend again do you understand me?" Finn shouted at the man on the ground who nodded his head profusely and then ran out.

"Thank you so much Finn I love you." Rachel said in awe of what this man just did for her.

"Just doing my job rach, the job I should've been doing all along I'm sorry Rach. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten tangled up in this Jake mess in the first place."

"Stop beating yourself up about it Finn, okay it's over and we have each other now so let's just go back to my dorm and hold each other because right now it's just you and me." Rachel said as she kissed him before hailing a taxi.

**A/N: So I am very very sad to say only two more chapters! :( But no worries I will be back shortly after that with yet another finchel story! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So after this one more chapter! :( I'll try to post another story in a few days but it just depends on my schedule. Review please!**

"Finn what you did back at the cafe was very chivalrous." Rachel said meaning it as well as quoting herself from a few years ago.

"Well since I now know what chivalrous means, I wouldn't done that any day. Rachel I love you and I wasn't there for you when you first got here so I'm going to try my hardest to fix that. From now on anybody bothers you let me know. Starting right now we will be making memories of our own." Finn said taking her hand leading her up the stairs to the dorms mess hall.

"Finn what are we doing?" Rachel said squealing as Finn basically pulled her up the stairs by her hand.

"Making memories." Finn answered simply as he picked Rachel up bridal style and kissed her on the forehead.

"What kind of memories exactly?"

"Well you see it seems as if I haven't gotten your famous banana bread in awhile and something needs done about that." Finn said with a fake stern face.

"You're absolutely right. I'll go get started right now."

"Wait a minute rach we are gonna make it together. Now what's the first thing I do?" Finn said getting his hands ready.

"Well uh first we get the ingredients out."

"Great. What are the ingredients?" Finn asked cluelessly.

"Look at the recipe babe."

Halfway into making it they decided they were going to have a competition to see whose banana bread would be the best. They both knew who the winner would be but it was fun all the same.

"Mine is totally going to dominate yours." Finn said with obviously fake confidence.

"We'll see about that Hudson."

As Finn was putting the flour in his Rachel couldn't help but correct his inaccurate measuring.

"You're doing that wrong."

"Oh yeah let's see if you could do any better." Finn said as he stepped aside so she could measure it.

As she did so Finn sneaking crept around her and took a handful of flour and flicked it at her.

After he did so Rachel slowly turned around to face his childlike grin,

"Did you just flick flour at me?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yep what are you gonna do about it?" He asked as he put a tiny dot more of flour on her nose.

"This." Rachel said as she tool her own handful of flour and put it down his pants.

"That was below the belt. Literally." Finn said shocked that she just did that.

"Yep what are you going to do about it." She mocked him from what he said earlier.

"Oh it's on."

In a matter of minutes the bag of flour was emptied half way and the place was a mess but Finn and Rachel couldn't care less they were having fun and that was all that mattered.

When it came time to compare the two banana breads Finn was absolutely sure he lost but he didn't care he was getting Rachel's awesome banana bread out of this whole thing.

First to present was Rachel whose banana bread was clean and crisp and just good looking.

"I think I have you beat." Finn said as he pulled out his soupy/solid banana bread which he had drawn the word "Finchel" in the middle of.

As Rachel saw it she was speechless. She loves this man more than anything and she was ready.

"Rach I know it's bad but could you say something? You kinda freak me out when you're quiet."

"Marry me."

"What?" Finn said unable to believe what he just heard.

"I'm ready Finn I want to marry you. Back at McKinley you sort of proposed and told me to let you know when I'm ready."

"Rachel I promise I will make you so happy." Finn said with tears threatening to fall.

"I never doubted that." Rachel said as she pulled Finn down for a long passionate kiss.

**A/N: So a few things. One I have no idea how mess halls and such work in college so please just go with it because I thought it made for a cute scene. Second the little flour fight was inspired by the one Quinn and Puck had during season 1. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So here it is the final chapter! I had so much fun writing this. I will definitely continue to write finchel especially due to the bad news for finchel this season. Did anyone else see the premiere? I am just in love with Jake! But not such a fan of Cassandra or Kitty and as much as this pains me to say Brody is really hot. Also I know you wanted me to write the finchel wedding and I tried but it just wasn't working so instead you get fluff! Ok well tell me what you think of this chapter! For one last time review please!**

Kurt and Rachel were sat down on the couch in Finn and Rachel's brand new shoe box apartment.

They had decided that living in a dorm room together wasn't exactly working so they counted up their savings and although it wasn't much they could afford a small apartment.

Kurt and Rachel were in the middle of planning the upcoming finchel wedding which basically meant Kurt shooting down all of Rachel's ideas as he came up with ones of his own.

When just moments later Finn came bursting through the door.

"Hey Kurt do you think you could give Rachel and I a second?" Finn asked as not really a question but more of a demand.

"Sure. I need time to clear my head of your tasteless fiancé's ideas anyway." Kurt said as he rubbed his temples to which Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So Finn what's up?"

"I was thinking about where we are going to hold the wedding and it came to me. We could have it in the auditorium."

"You mean the one at McKinley?" Rachel asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course, I was thinking we could just add on another great moment to our long list of memories in that auditorium."

"Finn that sounds great and all but I mean there are a few kinks that need to be worked out first."

"I know and I'll take care of it I promise."

"Ok great but why did Kurt have to leave for that?"

"Because that isn't all I need to say. So I'm really proud of you for getting through this whole thing with Jake but are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked worry and concern laced all throughout his voice.

"O-of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I don't know, it's just that last night seemed pretty rough for you. You were moving and thrashing around all night. At first I thought you were having a dream about another guy but then you screamed Jake please stop. I was going to wake you but then you just cuddled into my side and started sleeping peacefully so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh that." Rachel said looking at the floor.

"Rachel if somethings bothering you I want you to tell me so we can talk about it not suffer through it alone."

"I just don't want you to think I'm weak or just trying to get attention." Rachel said not peeling her eyes from the floor.

"I would never think that. You went through so much it would be strange if you didn't need to talk or something. Just promise me from now on you'll always talk to me?"

"I promise."

"Good because we are a team and no matter what happens we will be there for each other because life is too hard to go through it alone."

"You're my hero you know that right?"

"Well you're mine."

**A/N: I'm sorry about the length but I felt like this was a good place to end it if you feel otherwise let me know. Please review!**


End file.
